


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec2*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 1





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec2*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

Steve一个箭步冲上去，扯开房门，亮堂堂的白炽灯和残酷的现实一道刺穿了Barnes的幻想。

“你怎么在这里!”他们俩同时开口。  
“我来工作!”他们俩又同时抢答。

空气静止了一分钟。

Eva噗地笑出声打破僵局。可惜两个当事人表情严肃，毫不领情地看过来，Eva吐吐舌头“Sorryyyy——”

看见自己的童年玩伴长大后演porn大概很难接受，Steve和Barnes晚饭都难以下咽，围着餐桌干瞪眼。跟着Steve来的红发女郎感觉氛围不妙，捧着披萨盒和Eva一起看剧去了。

“所以你现在也……?”Steve犹犹豫豫开口

“嗯……刚刚开始吧……”Barnes吞吞吐吐，“你呢?最近怎么样?在干什么?”

“我做健身教练，这里是……兼职”

两个大男人散发出诡异的粉红泡泡，大姑娘相亲似的打探对方底细。

“退役后就没你的消息了，换个联系方式?”Steve掏出他的电话簿和笔，“好……”Barnes报了号码，笑笑“你还是这么落后。”

“我们该去拍摄了Steve，”红发女郎站起身，“今晚我还有个约会。”

Steve迅速起身，“好，走吧”他转头跟Barnes说“下次再聊”

Eva也起身一起走，歪歪脑袋示意Barnes跟上。

Steve走了两步发现不对劲，“Eve……你跟我说的有新人来，该不会就是……”

Eva点点头，伸开手臂，拿腔捏调地说“容许我向您介绍，这是我们的新成员：Bucky。”

肺活量七千多的Steve那时感到了窒息。

Eva趁他发愣，抢先一步溜了，留下两对蓝眼睛互瞪。

“我可以不看的……”Barnes说

“走吧……”Steve叹口气，“小时候还一起洗过澡呢……”

洗澡和看porn有什么共同点吗你个老古董!Barnes心里咆哮，身体却诚实地迈开腿跟着走了。

摄影场地在工作室二楼，今天拍的是早就定下来的办公室play，是老手Natasha和银幕新宠Steve的首次合作。老板Tony表示非常重视，特地装修场地，钦点Eva负责，还打了两次电话来问进度。

当事人Eva事后透露他只是问问自己觊觎的Blondie表现如何。

这次片名还没定下来，剧本就被透露得七七八八，网页预告下评论天天999+，全是饿狼般的嚎叫。也难怪这部片广受关注，从主题上就很吸引人——以下犯上的女上位!谁不喜欢看禁欲系的上司满脸潮红的样子呢!!再加上Eva Directed这个金字招牌，网上已经疯传斯塔克集团是要冲AVN金奖。

Steve和Barnes终于做好心理准备推门而入时，Eva和早就窝在这里打游戏的Sam已经布置好场地了，Natasha也换好白领套装，穿着棕红皮衣的化妆师在给她勾勒唇线。闲的没事的Sam被抓来打光，左手一个反光板，右手一个柔光灯，加上明晃晃的大白牙，Eva夸他“不愧是专业的”。

Steve换好西服，还是Barnes那副熟悉的样子——白衬纽扣扣到最上，下摆一丝不苟地束好，西裤烫得笔挺，皮鞋锃亮。Eva给他抓了抓头发，打了点阴影让他的五官在屏幕上更立体。Eva对着Steve的脸左看看右看看，终于在Cap万般嫌弃的目光下给他涂上润唇膏，再配上一副金框眼镜，按Eva的说法，就是“人模狗样的”。

Sam主动帮忙调试顶麦，梗着脖子硬是来了段rap，因为口水喷到麦上而被Eva使劲敲打。

“Steve，你要吃药吗？”Eva按惯例问道，“我们大约拍三小时，二十一点半前结束……”

“磁——”刺耳的金属摩擦声打断Steve的回答，是Barnes的猛然推开椅子的声响。全场人的目光集中到他身上，Barnes扯出一个尴尬的微笑，“抱歉……你要吃药？”后一句是问Steve的。

“不一定，看情况”Steve感觉有点古怪，这话像是在怀疑自己的能力，“这次不吃，时间不算长”

Eva瞟Barnes一眼，后者把脸扭到阴影处，看不清神情。Natasha笑着缓解气氛，“Eve怀疑我？”

“我不是我没有你别乱说”Eva甩出否认三连，“我们再过个顺序。”

Eva领着主角二人边讲边走，大概就是从办公桌操上沙发再操回办公桌，简单易懂。“我希望能拍到一个过肩镜头，Steve你的肩膀顶住Nat小腿……我从这里拍……”Eva模拟架着相机的动作吩咐道。“还有女上位姿势Nat你要把手撑在这，我会在你的背后拍Steve。”……

Barnes跟在后面，莫名其妙红了耳朵。他暗自嘀咕“需要这么详细吗……”Eva听见了，施舍一个回头，说“我拍片以高质量为卖点”脸上是Barnes未见过的严肃。Barnes正愣神，Eva又转头，笑嘻嘻的，“当然，我的片都追求高质量”。Barnes听懂了，脸上的热度跟着就上来了

六点半准时开机，昨天才见过的摄影大叔神不知鬼不觉地冒出来，他负责补充镜头的拍摄，趁Eva不注意，他朝Barnes挤了挤眼。

Barnes觉得室内有点闷。

“第一场第一镜，action!”

兼职打板员的化妆师小姐动作利索，拍完板就缩到“办公室”另一端的沙发上，这边是拍摄盲区，已经坐了个脸色阴沉的Barnes。化妆师小姐视若无睹，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，仿佛他们在相亲现场而非porn拍摄地，“Wanda，你是Bucky？”她压着声音问，Barnes点点头，Wanda把他的不语理解成害羞，“我看了预告，你很棒。”见Barnes诧异地瞪着她，Wanda补充“就是你和Eve那场bed sharing……难道你没看？”

Barnes脑子里轰的炸开烟花，强作矜持地摇头，一副不愿多说的模样环起了手，只是通红的脸出卖了他

Wanda体谅地点点头，“凡事都有第一次嘛，加油!”

第一次？

下次……

由于这一场Eva选用一镜到底的方式，从女职员Laura进门到和上司Steve调情结束。趁着他们窃窃私语的档，Eva已经把镜头推了个九十度，现在对准办公桌，Natasha在念台词，“这是上个月的报表。”Steve摘下眼镜，揉着眉心，“放这吧，坐。”Natasha坐下，两人交谈。

“上个月数据显示……公司……”

“我认为……”

Natasha眼神深邃，托腮看着Steve。Steve不时抬头，眼神每每撞上即刻移开，白净面皮上透出绯红。Natasha笑意似乎真情实感地从眼睛里溢出来，嘴角勾起，一副沉迷上司美色的模样。

“出差怎么样？”Natasha打断Steve，右手覆在他拿笔的左手上，看着Steve眨眨眼睛

“……还好……”Steve磕巴一下，“你呢？”

“不太好，”Natasha蹙了蹙眉，“我很想你。”

Steve身子僵住，Eva顺利将镜头推到Natasha涂了红甲油的手上，只见那红色缱绻地穿过Steve柔软的金发，勾勒出他的唇形，划过他的喉结，最终停在紧扣的窄领子上。

“你想我了吗？”Natasha跨坐到他的大腿上，他的后背紧紧贴着椅背。“……我没有……”于是被Natasha扯着黑领带献上嘴唇。

Natasha的口红渡到了Steve粉色的唇上，镜头里显出一丝纨绔子弟的派头。半晌Steve念出台词“别……下班……”Natasha轻咬他的耳垂，“这样更刺激，你不喜欢吗？”Steve垂着眼睛没说话，仿佛默许。

镜头最后转到光影陆离斑驳的落地窗外

“Cut!”Eva放下相机，甩甩手，“Well done.休息十分钟。”

Steve托着Natasha手臂帮她从自己身上下来，除了泛红的嘴唇，仍是那副正直老干部的样子。

Wanda给喝完水的Natasha补口红，Steve体贴地给她披上外套，Natasha挑眉看他，他笑笑，“待会下手轻点。”Natasha也笑，“我有分寸。”


End file.
